Gizmo Gwen
"Gizmo Gwen" aired as the ninth episode of season two of Sofia the First, and thirty-fourth overall. It was also produced as the ninth episode in season two. Summary Gwen's new inventions are supposed to help with her upcoming berry banquet, not make things worse. and her animal friends tries to help Gwen make her dreams of being more than just a kitchen maid come true. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Gwen (first appearance; main story and flashback) Supporting characters: * Clover * Whatnaught * Princess Amber * King Roland II (main story and flashback) * Baileywick * Chef Andre (first appearance; main story and flashback) Villains: * None Other characters: * Servants (one speaks) * Prince James * Queen Miranda * Suzette (main story and flashback; no lines) * King Magnus (no lines; flashback; cameo) * Constable Myles (no lines; flashback; cameo) * Queen Cecily (no lines; flashback; cameo) * Queen Anya (no lines; flashback; cameo) * King Nasir (no lines; flashback; cameo) * Empress Lin-Lin (no lines; flashback; cameo) * Emperor Quon (no lines; flashback; cameo) * King Garrick (no lines; flashback; cameo) * Robin * Mia (no lines) * Violet (no lines) * Marcie (no lines) * Princess Vivian * Prince Khalid * Princess Maya * Prince Desmond * Princess Jun * Prince Zandar (no lines) * Princess Penelope * Princess Mae * Princess Hildegard (no lines) * Princess Clio (no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Kitchen **** Gwen's gizmo room Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Blueberries * Gwen's pencil * Built-in Baker Cupcake Maker (first appearance) * Teeter-Totter Rug-Swatter (only appearance) * Bicycle Built for Tunes (only appearance) * Muffins Vehicles * Bicycle Cast Songs * "Dreaming is Believe" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Mircea Kyle Mantta * Written by: Michael G. Stern * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as Prince James, Wayne Brady as Clover, Ginnifer Goodwin as Gwen, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Meghan Strange as Robin, Robin Atkin Downes as Chef Andre * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Aldina Dias, Cathy Jones, Lonnie Lloyd, Eugene Salandra, Jill Colbert, David Scott Smith * Lead Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Location Design: Tim Allen, Colette Van Mierlo * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Todd Frederikson, Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Lead Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell, Sy G. Thomas, Brad Sutton * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Misty Marsden, Jill Stirdivant * Storyboard Revisions: Kelly Hobby-Bishop * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Joe Molinari, Myra Owyang * Sound Editors: Alex Borquez, Tony Orozco, Daisuke Sawa * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Nick Gotten * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistants: Vahe Haytaian, John Kranjcevich * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Manager: Matthew Baughman * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinators: Willie Sims, Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Associate: Mallory Hara * Production Secretary: Bryan O'Connell * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * Golden Books published a book adaptation called Gwen's Great Gizmos in the Little Golden Books line on January 12, 2016. * "Dreaming is Believing" is also known as "Believe in Your Dream". * There's some similarity between Gwen & Chef Andre and Belle and Maurice from the animated Disney film Beauty and the Beast, only this time the inventor role has been gender-swapped. Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes